Rotary earth drills are commonly used in drilling operations, especially for drilling holes and conducting subsurface soil testing. These drills utilize drill bits to cut away soil and rock which is then removed from the drilling area up the shaft. Frequently, drill bits break, or lose their edge with age and use, and when they cease to be effective in removing soil or rock, the drilling operation must be stopped, the drill removed and the bits replaced. Therefore, it is desirable to utilize drill bits that retain their edge for the longest possible duration to reduce the occurrence of bit replacement.
Additionally, after drill bits have been used in drilling operations, it is often difficult to remove them from the heads. This is especially true because it is desirable to perform replacements on site, which is typically in a remote area with limited resources. Some mounting methods have been used that simplify replacement, but result in an increased incident of drill bits coming detached from the head during drilling operations.
Accordingly, a continuing search has been directed to the development of tools that are more rugged and durable that need to be replaced less frequently, drill earth with greater efficiency, and that can be replaced easily on site, when necessary.